Be My Escape
by SwitchfootFAN14
Summary: Rose is dying from cancer. Will Ephram stay to help Amy? or will he leave for Europe? RR! 8 20 06 Chapter 6 is up now and Chapter 7 will be up tonight at midnight!
1. Chapter 1: Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own any of these characters or anything like that, I just own the plot line haha. This story is about Amy's mom dying of cancer and Ephram deciding whether or not he should go to Europe or stay and comfort Amy...enjoy!

Chapter 1 "An Ordinary Day"

FLASHBACK

"What is it, Amy?" A worried Hannah asked

Amy Abott looked down

"My mom has cancer." She said with tears begining to roll down her cheeks

"Oh, Amy." Hannah said hugging Amy and crying with her.

-----3 weeks later------

"Harold?" Rose asked her husband as he was rambling on about her chemotherapy being done.

"Yes, dear?" He responded.

"I can't feel my legs." She said in a worried and tired voice.

"We're going to the hospital, now." Harold said

He wheeled Rose over to the stairs and proceeded to carry her down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he called for Bright.

"Bright!" Harold yelled

"Yeah dad?" He asked, popping out of his room and coming to the top of the stairs.

"Can you bring your mothers wheelchair down here? hurry!" Harold said

Bright grabbed it and hurriedly came down the stairs.

Rose just laid her head on Harold's chest, feeling helpless and worthless

"What's wrong?" Bright asked, helping his father get Rose into the wheel chair.

"We're going to the hospital, now. Wake Amy and tell her, you guys can meet us there." Harold said in a worried voice

Bright nodded. He went upstairs to go get his sister Amy.

He went into her room and found Amy sleeping, he felt bad about waking her up, but his dad was serious and he knew he needed to do it.

"Amy." He said gently shaking her awake

"mmm" She let out a tired moan

"Amy, wakeup" He said

"What?" She asked sleepily, she slowly sat up in her bed.

"Dad had to take mom to the hospital, I don't think she can walk. We have to meet them there." He said

"Holy crap, okay I'll be ready in 10 minutes." She said, waking right up and getting out of bed.

Bright went downstairs to go get the keys to his truck. Amy frantically got jeans out of her drawer and put them on. She took off her pajama shirt and put on a grey ribbed tank top. She slipped her shoes on, grabbed her favorite jacket and raced down the stairs.

"I'm ready. Let's go." She said to Bright

They went and got into his truck. They were silent all the way to the hospital. They didn't want to talk about anything, fearing that it could lead up the unthinkable mention of their mom, dying. How did this happen? It had all happened too fast...a few weeks a go everything was fine...life was going by just fine, Bright was concerned about classes and Amy was concerned about Ephram, but now they had a much bigger issue on their minds. As they drove, Bright had flashbacks of him and his mom spending time together, her watching him play, her coloring with him, her teaching him to drive, her consoling him when Colin died, her getting him jobs and her always sticking up for him when his father came down on him too hard. He couldn't help but think of all the times she had been his one and only supporter, he almost began to cry but he coughed to cover it up.

When they reached Denver Hospital, they parked and quickly went into the hospital.

"Hi, was Rose Abott taken in recently?" Bright asked

"Yes, about 20 minutes ago, are you her son?" The receptionist asked

"Yeah, and this is my sister" Bright answered reffering to Amy

"Alright, well just wait here and they should be out shortly." She told them

They looked at eachother and sighed, they went and sat down and waited.

About an hour later, Amy found herself in front of the same snack machine where she was 2 years ago, waiting for Colin. She remembered Ephram approaching her and talking with her. She pressed a button and a Twix came out, she smiled for a second and then walked back to where Bright was.

"Want half?" She offered

"No thanks." Bright said

"What do you think is taking so long?" Amy asked

"They're probably doing a million tests, you know how that is." Bright said

"Yeah." Amy replied.

A few minutes later Harold came out with a grim look on his face. Amy and Bright rushed up to him

"Where is she?" Amy asked

"Is she okay?" Bright said

Harold swallowed hard.

"She's in with the doctors, they're running a few more tests. She's not alright, the chemo hasn't been working, in fact, the cancer has spread. To her legs." He choked out

Amy felt a lump form inside her throat, tears came to her eyes but she didn't dare make a sound.

"Can we see her?" Bright asked, sighing

"In a few minutes, they're going to put her in a room." Harold said

"Dad?" Amy asked

"Yes, sweetheart?" He replied

"Is mom going...is she going to make it?" Amy asked blinking away a few tears

Bright bit his bottom lip.

"I...I don't know." Harold said sadly  
"We can only pray."

After they were let in, the doctor came in and asked to speak with Harold privately.

Amy grasped her mother's hand, and cried, as did Bright.

"The cancer is spreading, rappidly." The doctor told Harold

"How long?" Harold asked

"2. 3 weeks at the most." He said

Harold turned away and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"There's nothing we can do? no operations...no, no treatments?" Harold asked frantically?

"Doctor, you know as well as I do, there's nothing else we can do." The doctor told him

Harold turned and saw his kids with their mother, knowing that it would be one of the very last times.


	2. Chapter 2: Collide

**Chapter 2-- "Collide"**

The car ride back from the hospital was even more silent than before, if that was even possible at this point. When their dad had told them that their mom had only 2-3 weeks to live, they both broke down.

"I can't stand silences." Bright said

"Me neither, I can't think of a word to say though." Amy said to him

"We're...we're going to need to be strong, Amy." Bright said

"I can't do it, I know I can't...she's my mom...I need her!" Amy said

"So do I! But we need each other too, Amy you dad and I are going to be on our own soon." Bright said

"No, stop it, stop talking about this!" Amy screamed.

Bright fell silent and just drove, drove towards their house, even though that was the last place they wanted to be right now.

"He sold all of his piano equipment Nina!" Dr. Andy Brown complained to his friend Nina

"That kid has some anger in him." Nina said sipping her coffee.

"I just, I don't know what to do! He wants to go to Europe...he's only 18!" He said

"18 is an adult Andy, you can't really stop him, and hell if Amy can't then I know you can't." She said

"I can't believe he's doing this. I wish things didn't have to be like this." Andy said, staring out the window.

Amy got out of the car and saw Hannah on her steps.

"Hey guys." Hannah said

Amy felt herself starting to cry and ran past Hannah and into the house, before Hannah could question anything, Bright pulled her aside.

"We, we just found out our mom isn't going to make it. She's got two weeks." Bright said

Hannah immediately started to cry and pulled Bright into a hug.

"I'm so sorry" She choked out as she hugged Bright tightly

"I can't do this, she can't die!" Bright said sobbing

After talking with Bright, Hannah went upstairs to Amy's room. She knocked on the door, but didn't get a reply. She opened the door slowly and walked in, Amy was on her bed, crying.

"Oh Amy!" Hannah said hugging Amy  
"I'm so sorry, I can't believe this."

Amy and Hannah cried for what seemed hours. They heard Harold come home. He walked into the kitchen where Bright was, drinking.

"Bright, drinking alone is not the answer right now." Harold said

"Dad, I just..." Bright began, but Harold cut him off

"Pour me one too." Harold said

Bright poured his dad some whiskey and they drank together, in silence.

"I hate this. Not being able to do anything." Amy said  
"It was this way with Colin."

Hannah nodded and pulled Amy into a hug, Hannah hated this too, not being able to do anything.

Ephram sat in his room, he looked around. He didn't want to forget anything that he would need...what do you take when you plan on backpacking in Europe anyways? He had no idea what he was doing, but he needed to do it. His father had lied to him; he was a father to a kid that would probably never know his real father. He hated thinking about it; it made him sick to his stomach to thinking about everything that had happened in the past month. He wanted so badly for things to be normal again, but then again, nothing was ever really normal was it? There was always some drama in his life and he hoped that in Europe he could start over and move on with his life.

He pulled out a fold out map of Europe and looked at his route, he was going to fly to Italy first and then travel onward from there, and He figured Italy would be a good place to start because of its location.

Ephram looked up when he heard a knock at his door.

His father stepped in.

"What do you want?" He asked

"We need to talk." his dad said

"About what? I think we've covered everything. Or is there another thing you're not telling me?" Ephram asked bitterly

"I just got a call from Dr. Abbott, and I am going over there right now. I think you might want to come." His dad said

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Rose has cancer, and its spread, and the doctor at Denver Hospital gave her two weeks." Andy said to his son

"...Do Bright and Amy know?" Ephram asked quietly, his head down

"I imagine so." Andy said

"Let's go." Ephram said grabbing a sweatshirt and getting up.

Ephram walked into the Abbott house, it was so quiet and so unhappy. Bright got up and walked over to him.

"Hey man, I'm so sorry." Ephram said to him

"Thanks." Bright said sadly

"Amy is upstairs. You should go see her." Bright suggested

Ephram nodded and headed up the stairs, he had no idea what he was going to say. He couldn't even remember what people said to him when his mom died.

He slowly walked in the room and saw Hannah and sitting on the floor by the edge of her bed, crying.

Amy got up when she saw Ephram, he hugged her and held her tightly, and he felt tears welling up in his own eyes. Whenever someone he cared about started crying, it made him cry. He couldn't even bare to see Amy in this kind of pain.

"I'm sorry." He said, once they parted

"Thanks." She said softly

"I thought you were leaving?" Amy asked him.

"Change of plans." He said looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3: Love and Life and Why

Amy sighed.

"No, Ephram you cannot give up on your trip, which you paid for by selling everything you love, just to stay here for me. It's not right."

"It's not right leaving you. No matter what you say, I'm not going anywhere." Ephram said, the tears out of his eyes now

"When I moved here, you saw how hard it was for me to not have my mom, the one person who understood me, and you helped me. I'm going to be here for you, I love you"

Amy pulled him into a hug and she started to cry. She felt safe with his arms around her, but she wasn't safe from the fact that her mom was going to die.

"Bright, would you excuse us for a second?" Harold asked

"Sure, dad." Bright said before exiting the kitchen.

"Thanks for coming by Andy, I really appreciate it." Harold began

"Harold, it's the least I could do. Talk to me." Andy said

"She's got 2, maybe 3 weeks tops. I thought it could be beaten, I thought that chemo was the worst possible thing that we had to go through…not death." Harold's voice lowered as he said 'death'

"I'm so sorry Harold. Let me look into it, let me find something or someone that can do something…I have a lot of friend that are…" Andy started rambling before Harold cut him off.

"You know there's nothing. Even the most modern medicine can't take on this stage of cancer. I don't want her to hurt anymore, she's been through a lot already." Harold said

Andy nodded. He felt terrible that Dr. Abbott didn't want him to help; then again, there was probably only a hand full of things that he could do, and none of them would probably even be successful.

Amy and Ephram stood hugging in Amy's room. Neither of them could let go.

Finally Amy pulled away knowing that holding onto him wasn't right this time.

"I need to go check on my dad." She said before leaving the room

"Ephram?" Hannah asked

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. I've only been on one side of this, I have no clue what the other side does." Ephram replied

Hannah nodded. She knew what he was talking about; it was the same way with her father's disease.

"I'm afraid of what will happen if we leave her alone. You remember what she told you…about last year? Tommy and all that, right?" Ephram said

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it." Hannah said

"We'll just have to be there for her."

"I'm scared for her." Hannah said softly

Ephram gave Hannah a little hug and they sat in silence, silently praying for a miracle.

_I'm giving up, I'm giving up slowly  
I'm blending in so you won't even know me  
Apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mentioned  
Is my one last shot at redemption  
Cause I know to live you must give your life away_

And I've been housing all this doubt, and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside this house, all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out, but that might be the death of me  
And even know there's no way in knowing where to go  
I promise I'm going because

I got to get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I got to get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

I've given up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
You've showed me the way and now I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt, and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside this house, all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out, but that might be the death of me  
And even know there's no way in knowing where to go  
I promise I'm going because

I got to get out of here  
I'm afraid this complacency is something I can't shake  
I got to get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape

I am a hostage  
To my own humanity  
Self detained  
Force to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask you to give  
What you've already gave

_I got to get out of here  
I'm afraid this complacency is something I can't shake  
I got to get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape_

I fought you for so long I should have let you in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were you  
So were you

Amy returned to the room and saw Hannah and Ephram looking sad, she felt bad that she brought them down with her.

"Guys, my dad just asked me to go tp Mama Joy's and get some food for dinner…can you help me?" Amy asked

"Sure." They both answered at the same time.

"This is quite a large order!" Nina said

"Yeah, we have a lot of people at my house tonight…how much is it?" Amy asked

Nina bit her bottom lip; she didn't want to make Amy feel uncomfortable by letting her know

"It's on the house." Nina said

"And if there's anything I can do…just let me know." Nina whispered to Amy

Amy hugged Nina and thanked her. Ephram and Hannah each took a bag and went to the car.

When they got back to the Abbott house everyone ate in silence. It seemed so dull and gloomy inside, it had never been this way before. Not even when Collin had his accident.

After everyone had eaten and left, Andy and Harold sat at the table. They both had a beer.

"I can't imagine what the kids are thinking…we've only talked for a bit today. Bright is, very distant and I can't even think of something to do to help us pull together and be strong." Harold said sadly

"It's normal, they're very upset Harold and take it from me…it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better. But you really need to talk to them, see what they're feeling. Don't let the connection between you three get erased. One day you'll wake up and not even know little things about them." Andy said remember his own experience

"Hmm."

"What did you do after your wife passed?" Harold asked

"I moved my kids away from the hectic city where I knew I couldn't keep an eye on them and I knew no one else could either. I moved here and cared for them myself. It's the only thing I can recommend to you, don't lose them Harold." Andy said

Harold yawned.

"It's been a long day."

"I know, I need to get going." Andy said

"Again, thank you for coming, and Ephram too. I know he comforts Amy." Harold said

"Ephram!" Andy called

Ephram came down the stairs and into the dining room where they were sitting

"We're going to get going soon, okay?" Andy said

"I just want to make sure Amy gets to sleep alright first, is that okay?" Ephram asked

Andy looked at Harold who nodded as he let another yawn slip out.

Ephram raced back upstairs and into Amy's room. Bright was walking Hannah out.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep." Amy said

"Because then you won't be here, and I don't want that right now."

"I'll be right here." Ephram said taking her hand as she laid in bed

"Just close your eyes and think of good thoughts."

Amy rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes. Thoughts of her and Ephram in New York quickly came over her and she was soon off to sleep.

Ephram slowly got up after she was sound asleep and quietly went down the stairs. He grabbed his sweatshirt off the railing and proceeded to walk outside where his dad and Harold were.

"Thank you Mr. Abbott. She's asleep now." Ephram said

"Good, Lord knows she needs it the most." Harold replied.

Ephram got into the car and shut the door. It was summer in Everwood and it was going to be a very long one indeed.


	4. Chapter 4: Try Again

Ephram sat on the front steps of his house and stared up at the stars. After his mother had passed away, everyone had told him about God and how his actions have a purpose. With a tear forming in his eye he let out a small sigh.

"God, please don't makethem hurt the way I did." He said softly. He hung his head low and had small flashbacks of when his mom passed away and when he met Amy.

The next morning Ephram came downstairs to get some coffee and then to immediately head over to the Abbott's house to see Amy and Bright.

"Ephram," His father greeted him

"We need to talk about…everything."

"Look, Dad, I don't want to talk. There's nothing you can do, or say, to make up for everything that you've kept from me. I trusted you, hell, Mom even trusted you from wherever the hell she is to do the right thing. Once again you disappointed everyone." Ephram stated with anger before walking out the door.

Dr. Brown looked down as the words that Ephram spoke sunk into him  
_"Once again you disappointed everyone."_

Ephram got into his car and slammed the door angrily. He started his car up and began to head over to Amy's when a familiar song came through his stereo.

_I fell asleep on a late night train  
I missed my stop and I went round again  
Why would I want to see you now?  
To fix it up, make it up somehow _

**Baby I'll try again, try again  
**Baby I die every night, every time

What I was isn't what I am  
I'd change back but I don't know if I can

Still I'll try, try again, try again  
Baby I die every night, every time

But I was made the way I am  
I'm not a stone; I'm just a man  
Lay down your arms and I will lay down mine  
**Rip back the time that we've been wasting  
**  
God I wish you could see me now  
**You'd pick me up and you'd sort me out**

Still I'll try, try again, try again  
Baby I die every night, every time

Amy woke up to a steam of sunlight shining through her window. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw her room with an element of blurriness to it. She wiped her eyes and sat up, looking at her clock. Ten thirty seven. Summer was her favorite season because of sleeping in, but she knew now that summer would quickly become her most hated season. She decided to get dressed and get ready to go see her mom, and to figure out if she could stay somewhere closer to the hospital from now on so it wouldn't be such a trip. She quickly got dressed, brushed her hair once threw and tied it back. She didn't care how she looked at this point in time. She hurried downstairs, reached for the doorknob, and opened it to see Ephram there preparing to knock.

"I guess our timing wasn't so off this time." He said to her

She forced a weak smile.

"Are you headed to see your mom?" Ephram asked

She nodded.

"Let me drive you, on the way we'll get some coffee." Ephram said

A feeling of calmness swept over her body and gave her a huge sense of relief.

"That sounds really good, Ephram." She said to him

He gave her a one sided smile as they walked over to his car to get in.

"Amy called. She's on her way with Ephram." Bright said to his father, who was holding his mother's hand as she slept, the beeping sounds from the machines distracted Harold from his response. He shook his head out of it.

"Oh, right. I didn't want to wake her this morning because of the rough night she'd had…do you know if Dr. Brown is coming?" Harold asked Bright

"Um, no…why?" Bright replied

"Just wondering," Harold responded dryly. Dr. Brown was his only friend in town who understood what he was going through; he looked to him for more than just support, but for guidance too.

Amy stirred some sugar into her coffee as Ephram continued to drive down the road on the way to the hospital.

"It's hard." He stated  
"To watch something like this. To watch someone you love...d—." He started to say

Amy closed her eyes as she felt tears well up in them.

"Amy, I'm really sorry. I'm so stupid. I didn't, I'm really sorry I said that." Ephram said in an apologetic tone.

"I know." Amy said with a sniffle.  
"I'm over emotional anyways."

"Are you serious? It's my fault. I'm really sorry. I need to stop talking." Ephram said while turning away from Amy and staring straight down the road.

"No. I need you!" Amy said

Ephram turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes. Her beautiful deep eyes always made him weak.

"I need you to keep talking. It comforts me Ephram, YOU comfort me." She said turning and looking at the trees on the side of the road.

Ephram reached over with his right hand and took her left hand into his and held it tightly until they arrived at the hospital.

Amy and Ephram walked into the wing where Rose was located and saw Bright sitting with his elbows propped up on his knees and his head down in between them.

"Bright! Is everything okay?" Amy asked alarmed that something bad had happened when she wasn't there.

Bright, shocked by his sister's tone, sat up,  
"No, no Amy, I'm just tired,"  
"Didn't sleep at all last night." He admitted.

"Oh." Amy said with a slight sigh of relief.

Ephram watched Amy and Bright and felt terrible that he couldn't do more.

"Bright, I saw this cool diner not too far from here on the way. Do you want to go get some lunch?" Ephram asked

"I'm not really hungry." Bright replied in a tired tone.

"How about some coffee, or a soda, to wake you up a bit?" Ephram offered.

"Bright, you should go with Ephram, take a break. I'll stay here with mom and dad." Amy said as she put her hand on his should squeezed it comfortingly.

"Okay, yeah." Bright reluctantly agreed.

Ephram and Bright headed out of the hospital and into Ephram's car. Ephram couldn't think of a thing to say to Bright. He talked for Amy, but Amy and he were far different than he and Bright. A lot of their relationship had formed around Madison and Amy and other girls, things that Bright could really relate to, not death and other emotionally exhausting things.

Ephram cleared his throat.

"So did you and Hannah talk?" Ephram asked as they pulled into the diner parking lot.

"A bit." Bright replied.

Ephram nodded.

"I know you're trying man, thank you, I just don't know how to respond or anything." Bright said to Ephram

Ephram felt a little relieved, he felt like he'd been doing something wrong but at least now he knew that Bright wasn't angered by it.

They entered the diner and sat themselves at a small booth in the back corner. They flipped through the menus and soon a waitress came and took their orders; a coffee and a stack of pancakes for Bright and a sandwich and a coke for Ephram.

While they waited for their food they sat in silence, a more comfortable silence than before after Bright had thanked Ephram for trying to talk to him.

"You know what man? I never got to ask you how you did it all." Bright said breaking the silence

"How I did what?" Ephram asked slightly confused.

"How you accepted your mom's death and moved on." Bright said looking him straight in the eye.

It was hard to see Bright hurt like this. Bright had always been this touch macho guy, virtually without any feelings what-so-ever.

"Well, you never really accept it."  
"You just deal with it." Ephram said.

"You know when Colin died, that summer was awful and all that?" Bright said

Ephram nodded. He knew all too well about that and the effects it had on the following summer.

"This is going to be one of those summers." Bright said.

Bright leaned back and looked down with a glum look on his face.

Ephram too leaned back and thought  
'I guess God didn't hear me last night.' He concluded.


	5. Chapter 5: Testing The Strong Ones

CHAPTER 5 "Sleep Now, Mom"

Ephram looked on as Amy, Harold, and Bright sat in with Rose. She was sleeping and they were taking turns talking to her and praying. Ephram saw the tears they were all shedding and looked away. It brought back so many memories of when his own mother had passed away, he was thankful he didn't have to watch it as it happened, he knew how helpless all three of them felt.

Ephram turned around just as Dr. Brown was arriving.

"What's in the bag?" Ephram asked, noticing that Dr. Brown had come bearing gifts.

"Some food and magazines for them, I don't think they're leaving anytime soon." Dr. Brown responded

"Why do you say that? Isn't hospice going to bring Mrs. Abbott home and take care of her there?" Ephram asked

"Well, apparently hospice isn't available, and even though Dr. Abbott could take care of her..." He paused. "Well, he just isn't up to it." He concluded

Ephram nodded.

"And the 'Great Doctor Brown' can't do it?" Ephram said with a hint of bitterness in his voice, as if it was Andy who decided so.

"I offered the second I heard. Dr. Abbott refused my help and I am in no position to argue with a man whose wife is dying." Andy said, slightly angry at Ephram and taking a frustrated tone with him now.

Ephram felt like he should apologize for being rude but decided against it because of the current state of their relationship. Lies don't deserve apologies he decided.

Ephram saw that Amy was coming out and walked away from his father's conversation with him.

"Hey." Ephram said

"Hey." Amy responded, tucking her hair behind her ear and letting out a deep breath.

"Will you walk with me for a while?" she asked

"Of course." Ephram said.

Amy wanted to get out of the hospital for a bit so they decided to go walk around the courtyard.

"I just wish she could be at home, you know, for one last time. Just to see everything and maybe leave with the memory of our home and our family." Amy said as they walked past beautiful gardens that the children of the hospital had planted.

"Yeah, well. Your dad refused my dad's help and since there's really nothing else…" Ephram began

"Wait," Amy said, cutting him off.  
"My dad refused your dad's help?" She asked, stunned.

'Oh shit' Ephram thought

'She didn't know.'

"Yeah, um, I thought you knew." Ephram said in a sad tone.

"No, I had no idea. I mean, why would he do that? It's what we need." Amy responded confused and hurt.

Ephram stopped and picked a pink lily from one of the gardens and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry. For saying the wrong thing again." He said giving her the flower.

Amy took it and let a weak smile slip across her lips.

"Stop saying that. Your talking keeps me sane, remember?" Amy told him  
"Besides, maybe there's a reasonable explanation as to why my dad refused help."

Ephram swallowed hard and nodded in agreement, why would anyone refuse someone much needed help?

"Thanks." Amy said to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Anytime." He said

They went back to Rose's room and looked on as Harold and Dr. Brown had a chat.

"I have to get back to Delia" Ephram said

Amy nodded.

"Thanks for coming; it means so much to me." Amy said pulling him into a hug

He squeezed her tight as a reminder that he would never leave her alone in times of need. Their relationship had ended but their friendship remained.

They parted and Ephram walked out of the hospital and to his car.

Amy was half asleep in a chair outside of her mom's room. Her head rested on the top of her hand which was propped up on her leg. She felt a gentle nudge that became more urgent when she didn't immediately respond. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw her brother Bright who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"It's mom." Bright said

She immediately stood up

"This may be it." He told her

They raced into the room where Rose was taking deep breaths and talking to Harold.

"Mom!" Amy cried grabbing her mother's hand as tears began to flow down her face.

"Amy." Her mom breathed out

"I love you."

"Mom, I love you too." Amy said, now sobbing

Bright and Harold held Rose's other hand as she spoke her final words to them

"Live you life as God intended" Rose fought her failing body to get those words out  
"Don't dwell on death, or anger, or…pain."

"What am I going to do without you?" Harold asked, crying hard

"I'll always be with you." Rose choked out

It happened all at once. She stopped her hard breathing and the machines started flashing and beeping.

"No!" Bright cried out as he shed tears over his mother's body

Amy pulled Bright into a tight hug and they cried together. Harold walked over to the window and looked out into the night sky knowing that Rose was now with God.

A doctor and a nurse came in and disconnected the machines and gave their condolences. Shortly after a priest came and performed last rites and prayed with Harold, Amy, and Bright. An undertaker came soon after with a team of people and took the body away.

It was 3:30am when Ephram woke to a knock on his studio door that led to the outside from the garage. He had been sleeping in the studio lately because it was soundproof and he was able to sleep in without being bothered by his sister and his father's loud movement at 6:00am. He removed the blanket that rested over his chest and got up off the couch. He stumbled over to the door and opened it to find Amy, her cheeks soaked with tears and her face red with emotion.

"Amy? What's wrong, why aren't you at the hospital?" Ephram asked alarmed

"She's _gone_." Amy choked out, bursting with tears after saying it.

Ephram pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried on his shoulder. He couldn't do anything but hold her that was her only comfort. He swore to himself right there that he'd hold her forever if that's what comforted her. He closed his eyes and rubbed her back softly as she tried to explain everything to him. Amy could barely speak without bursting into a fit of tears.

"Shh." Ephram whispered as he continued to hold her

_Wish I had what I needed to be on my own  
Cause I feel so defeated and I'm feeling alone  
And it all seems so helpless  
And I have no plans  
I'm a plane in the sunset with nowhere to land_

And all I see it could never make me happy  
And all my sand castles spend their time collapsing

Let me know you hear me  
Let me know your touch  
Let me know that you love me  
And let that be enough

And I feel stuck watching history repeat me  
Yeah who am I? Just a kid who knows he's needy

Let me know you hear me  
Let me know your touch  
Let me know that you love me  
And let that be enough

"You must be so tired." He said to her

"Yeah, I haven't slept in awhile." She said  
they pulled apart and Ephram took her hand.

He laid Amy down on the couch and covered her with the blanket

"Just sleep." He told her  
"I'll be right here when you get up."

She held his hand all through the night as he tried to think of ways to make everything in her life right again just as he tried to after Colin died.


	6. Chapter 6: Black Balloon

Ephram watched Amy as she slept all night, he himself could not sleep because he was simply too restless. Tragedy had been plaguing their lives ever since they had met and everything had usually worked out but how was this going to end up? Losing someone is the most heartbreaking thing in the entire world and it can't be fixed, even time doesn't heal something this extreme. He ran his free hand through his hair, his other hand had been holding Amy's all night and he didn't dare move it for fear she'd wake up and he knew she desperately needed the rest.

It was a little past seven in the morning when Amy began stirring. She groaned a bit and then slowly opened her eyes. Her hand felt warm, she was holding something, and she suddenly saw Ephram's hand in hers and felt comfortable. Ephram was intently watching her.

"Hey." Ephram said softly

"Hey." Amy responded. She felt weak and she knew she looked like hell. Her makeup had been running due to her tear stained face from the night before and her hair was all out of place, she felt embarrassed.

"I should go…you know, home." Amy suddenly said, getting up.

"Yeah, hey I'll drive you." Ephram offered

"Okay."

Ephram drove Amy to her house where Dr. Abbott and Bright's cars were parked out front.

"I'll come by later, to you know, see how you're doing…bring some food and stuff." Ephram said, opening her door for her as she got out.

"Sure, I'll see you then." Amy said

Ephram shut the passenger car door and watched her slowly walk up her steps and enter her house. He didn't know what to do, he felt beyond helpless. He just couldn't make anything right.

Amy entered the house slowly. It was quiet, as if it had been abandoned. She walked through her living room into her kitchen where she saw her father and her brother, both looking incredibly exhausted and upset.

"Amy, God, where have you been?" Dr. Abbott asked

"Dad, it's okay. I was at Ephram's last night." Amy said

Her Dad nodded and pulled her into a hug, they both shed tears of sadness and extreme grief.

"We need to make some funeral arrangements." Her father said. It was the most gruesome thing anyone has said to her in reference to her mother.

"Would you like to be a part of it?" Her father calmly asked

Amy wiped her face. She was so tired, sad, and confused. She nodded her head in agreement and turned to Bright who had his head down on the kitchen table.

"Ephram's going to drop by later, Bright could you hang with him if I'm not back?" Amy asked

"Yeah, fine." Bright said

"Alright, let's go call some family members, honey." Dr. Abbott said

Ephram got home and placed his keys on the kitchen counter where Delia and his Dad were eating breakfast.

"Everything alright?" Dr. Brown asked

"No. It's not. Mrs. Abbott passed away early this morning." Ephram said looking down

Delia's eyes filled with tears.

Dr Brown shook his head and sighed.

"I'm going to call Nina and see if we can come up with some ideas to help them out." Andy said as he went to reach for the phone.

Ephram took a seat next to Delia as she wiped her few tears away

"It's like when mom died." Delia said to him

Ephram looked at her

"How do you mean?" He asked

"There are just all these memories coming back, I guess." Delia said

"I know, all last night when I was with Amy all I could think about was mom and everything that happened that night." Ephram said  
"Mrs. Abbott was always so nice to me, I mean, Dr. Abbott hated me at first but Mrs. Abbott was always so gentle and would always talk to me. When Amy and I were dating she was like another mother to me, making sure I was fed and that I was taking care of myself." Ephram told Delia and she nodded in agreement.

"Are you and Dad okay?" Delia asked

"I'm not sure." Ephram whispered to her coldly.  
"I have too much going on right now and the last thing I want to do is sort out the whole Madison, Dad, and Son issue." He told her

"Do you think Mrs. Abbott and Mom are friends in heaven now?" Delia asked

Ephram gave her a sullen look.

"Yeah, I think so." He said

Baby's black balloon makes her fly

I almost fell into that hole in your life

And you're not thinking bout tomorrow

Cause you were the same as me

But on your knees

**A thousand other boys could never reach you**

**How could I have been the one**?

**I saw the world spin beneath you**

**And scatter like ice from the spoon**

That was your womb

Coming down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

**And I go on as you get colder**

Or are you someone's prayer

You know the lies they always told you

**And the love you never knew**

What's the things they never showed you?

That swallow the light from the sun

Inside your room

Coming down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you get colder

Always someone. . .

**And there's no time left for losing**

**When you stand they fall **

Coming down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you get colder

All because I'm

Coming down the years turned over

And angels fall without you there

And I'll go on now and lead you home and

All because I'm

All because I'm

**And I'll become  
What you became to me** become

What you became to me

Ephram was lying on his bed looking at his plane ticket. His flight had been postponed as many times as he possibly could and he had to make a decision; stay or go?

Amy needs him right now, he couldn't just leave her, but he desperately needed to get away from his dad and this fake life he'd been living.

'I can't go.' Ephram thought

'I can leave someone I love in this situation alone'

"She wouldn't leave you if it was you."

Ephram sat up and saw his father standing in the doorway watching him as he contemplated the biggest thing in his life, he was ripe with something mean to say but let it go, and it wasn't worth it anymore.

"I know." He finally said, lying back down.

"But if I stay, we've got to get some things straight." Ephram said

"Like what?" Dr. Brown asked him

"Don't ever interfere with my life ever again, stay as far out of it as you can. I don't want to be lied to ever again, YOU KNOW it was wrong. I want to be able to experience things without you looking over my shoulder 24/7 instantaneously deciding what's right for me. I'm staying for the Abbott's and Delia, there's nothing else. As far as us, dad, I love you but you made a huge mistake and it affected a lot of people, my SON being one of them. I hope you pray every night to God to forgive you for your pathetic attempt to protect everyone." Ephram told his dad.

"I'm so…" Dr. Brown began

"Sorry? Aren't we all Dad?" Ephram said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sorry has become a word to me Dad, and nothing else. Someday that kid is going to look for me and I'm going to have to tell him what his grandfather did and he's going to hurt tremendously."

"I'll stay away from your 'life'"  
"But I won't ever stop making decisions that I think are best for you, it is my right as a parent. I am sorry for how everything turned out, Ephram, but sometimes we have to forgive and move on as hard as it may be." Dr. Brown stated

"I need to be alone." Ephram said in response.

His dad nodded and walked away

Ephram tore up the plane ticket on his dressed into a hundred little pieces aggressively with tears in his eyes. He was so angry; at his dad, God and at himself. Everything was just up in the air.

The Abbott's planned the funeral and it was to be held that Wednesday, the eve of Rose's 50th birthday.


End file.
